


Biting the Forbidden Fruit

by totallynotnatalie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Creampie, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Kissing, L-Bombs, Modern Myth Telling, Passionate, Secret Relationship, Sex against the wall, Vaginal Fingering, angry, blowjob, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Based on an ancient myth where Zeus forced Aphrodite to marry Hephaestus against her will. In the script, she is in love with Ares and the two are having a secret love affair.
Relationships: Ares/Aphrodite, M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Biting the Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> The is a script for the GWA subreddit. Please contact me before posting an audio recording of it anywhere else. 
> 
> This content is for 18+ audiences only. 
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F][Script Offer] Biting the Forbidden Fruit [Ares x Aphrodite][Mdom][Passionate][Angry][Kissing][L-Bombs][Romantic][Begging][Screaming][Fingering][Blowjob][Creampie][Sex Against a Wall][Forbidden Lovers][Affairs][Forced Marriage][Modern Myth Telling]

Synopsis: Based off an ancient myth where Zeus forced Aphrodite to marry Hephaestus against her will. In the script, she is in love with Ares and the two are having a secret love affair. 

Character Notes: The character is Ares the God of War. In this script, he is highly volatile and switches often between passion and anger. However, as always, you are more than welcome to play the character however you wish.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shhh, Alectryon. I've had enough of your protests. If you don't wish to serve me anymore, then be on your way. Otherwise, keep your mouth quiet and your eyes open. 

(muttering) I know that I'm doing. I don't care if it is forbidden. I just-I *need* to see her again. If I could just hold her again, I know that everything would feel right. 

Alectryon! Keep your head up, we're nearly there. It's just the cottage around that bend. I know that it doesn't look like much, but at least it's hidden. 

And do remember, nobody can know. You may leave if you no longer find my cause noble. But, speak one word of this to anybody, I shall snap your neck. Understood?

(pause)

Good. I knew that you must have had *some* sense otherwise I wouldn't have chosen you. 

Now, stand here and guard the door. Knock twice if anybody comes near. And, when the sun begins to rise, knock three times. 

Ignore any sounds that you might hear coming from inside the cottage. But remember not to hesitate when you see the light of dawn. The sun is Zeus' eyes. And, if he knows of this affair, he will punish all involved-including you. And he'll do far worst than snapping your head off. 

Good, keep your eyes peeled and leave me to my business. I shall see you when the sky breaks. 

(muttering to self) However, right now, I long to see the eyes of another. I must keep calm. I must contain my passion. But she is just beyond that door. She is right there waiting for me. Oh, what I shall do to her. I know that must be patient, but I cannot wait any longer. 

*knocking*

Love, fear not. It is me. I've come-just as you've asked. Please let me in, I need to see you. 

(annoyed) No, I will not wait. We have barely any time before sunrise and I refuse to spend another moment without you. I promise that it's me. Forget your worries, we've been careful. We won't be caught. 

(angry) Dammit love, open the door or I will break it. You agreed to meet here. There is no backing out now. 

(angry) Open the door. 

*door opening*

(calmer) Ah, there is my dearest. Now, come here. I will not wait a moment longer. 

*thud*

*kissing*

(panting) Give me your lips, dear. I know you crave mine. 

*kissing*

(panting) This what you want me, right darling? 

*kissing*

Then no turning your head away. Give me that mouth. I needit. 

*kissing*

Sh, darling. It's alright. He won't find us. 

*kiss*

I promise that he won't find us. 

*kiss*

And if he does, then I'll kill him. 

No, I don't care. Damn, him. And damn Zeus for making you stay with him. 

*kiss*

I know wasn't your choice, darling. 

(angry) No, it wasn't. You will stop blaming yourself, do you hear me? 

*kiss*

No, stop it now. I will not have our special night ruined by tears. 

*kiss*

Please darling, I *need* you. 

*sigh*

Here, look at me. Tell me do you love him? 

I won't hurt you, I promise. But I must know, do you love him? 

(angry) Stop wavering. You do love him or not? 

(pause)

(shocked) Is that truly your answer? 

(angry) No, I won't hurt you. I ought to, but I keep my promises. 

Jealous? I'm not jealous. I would never be jealous of that lout. But you're lying. You are lying to yourself and you are lying to me. 

I don't even know why you feel the need. Your marriage to Hephaestus was arranged. You didn't choose him. You would never choose that ugly excuse for a fire starter. So why pretend that you love him? 

(pause)

(annoyed) You are the goddess of passion. You ought to know your heart won't change simply because your lips command it. 

I promise that you do not have to love him. If it is not your will, then it is not your will. 

Because...

*kiss*

I will not have the woman that I love feeling shame. 

*kiss*

Yes, I love you. I mean it every bit as much as the last time I said it. 

And I know that you love me as well. Or do you feel shame in admitting that too? 

No? 

*kiss*

Then tell me...who do you love more? Him or me?

(threatening) Answer honestly, darling.

(Calmer) As I said, I will not hurt you. But I must know the truth.

(Threatening) Him or me? 

(pause)

Well, at least you can admit that much. 

*kiss*

Now say that you don't love him at all. 

(Threatening) Say it. 

If you don't say, then I'll...I'll...

*kissing*

No. No, distractions.

Tell me that he is nothing to you. Tell me that I am the only man in the world that you love. 

(pause)

(joyful) That's my girl. 

*kiss*

No, more guilt, darling. 

Let them all think what they wish. You were never made to bend to Zeus' will...

You were made to bend to mine. 

And I promise that I can heat you up better than he ever could... 

Now, strip. And don't you dare play the role of a modest damsel. 

You were made to be beautiful and you'd better act like it. 

(pause)

Mhmm? Still too shy, darling? 

No, I don't think that's it. 

(teasing interesting) I think that someone wants to play coy... 

I think that someone wants me to rip off that awful tunic and take her like the prize that she is. 

*laugh* Wars aren't the only thing that I conquer, dear. 

(warning) This is your last chance... 

Is this what you want? 

(teasing) Very well, love. 

*thud* 

Then let's prepare for battle. 

Ah-ah, no struggling. Your wrists are no match for me. See how easy I have them pinned? 

You can try all you want, but they will stay stuck to that wall until I decide to move them. 

Now, shall we get this ridiculous tunic off? 

I suppose I could unwrap it, but I don't think I wish to wait. 

(whispering) I want to see your body now...

*sound of clothing ripping*

Honestly, stop whining. It doesn't matter if it's ruined. You are a goddess. You can create a new one at any time.

Now, let's see you promenade. 

Oh no, I'm not freeing your wrists. I want to see you dance up against that wall. 

Dance, dearie. 

Do it or I promise that you won't like the consequences...

(pause)

There is my sweet. 

*kiss*

No, hiding yourself. Your form is as magnificent as ever. You are a goddess in every sense of the word.

Ah, ah. No stopping until I tell you. If it is me that you love, then it is me that you must obey. 

Not, Zeus. Not, Hephaestus. Me. Understood?

*kiss*

Then keep dancing. Dance with all the passion that I know that you have. 

Ah, there's my girl. I did miss you. 

*kiss*

You'll have to excuse my fingers, they have waited too long to see you. They will not wait anymore. 

No, keep moving. I didn't order you to stop. You can still dance with my hands on your chest, now can't you? 

Good girl. 

(pause)

Mhmm...and what if I were to move them a little lower? 

Mhmm, would your clit like to be teased, darling? 

Then beg for it. 

(anger) I said beg. Beg with the passion that you were born with. Beg for me. 

(softer) Good, let me hear more. I want to hear more. 

Come on darling, no holding back now. 

(whisper) I want to hear you scream. 

(whisper) Scream for me...

*kiss*

Good girl. 

Yes, I suppose that you've earned my touch. 

*sigh*

Does that feel good, darling? 

No, no. Keep dancing. Let yourself enjoy it. 

I want you to rub against me until you can't take any more. 

That's it, darling. Keep grinding. I can feel you getting wet. 

Keep going.

(Angry) No harder, I know that you can do better than that. 

Dance dearie. Dance for what you want. 

Faster now, darling. 

(whisper) I want you dripping down my fingers. 

There is a good girl. 

*kiss*

Do you want more? 

Then beg for it. Just like you did before. 

(ordering) Beg! 

(pause)

See, obey and you'll get what you want. 

How about I put a finger inside of you then?

Would you like that? 

Mhmm? 

Very well, love. 

Keep dancing. Let it hit you right where it will make you squirm. 

Faster. 

(stern) Come on, show me that you want it. 

*kiss*

Keep going. Do not stop. 

Yes, just a little more. 

*kiss* 

Are you getting close, darling? 

Mhmm? 

Are you needy? 

*kiss*

Mhmm? 

Do you need my cock? 

(angry) Well, you remember my orders. Say it. Tell me how much you need it.

Louder. 

More, darling. Scream for me. 

*kiss* 

Good girl. 

Oh no, we won't need a bed. I'm taking you right up against this wall. 

Just let me get this damn tunic off. 

*optional sound of clothing ripping*

There we go. Do you like that, dear? 

Nevermind, I can tell by your smile. Not that fire boy is much competition. 

*kiss*

But, as I said, I'm happy to warm you up. 

No, no. Not yet. You need to pay your debt first. 

I more than excited you, so it's time that you returned the favor. 

On your knees pet. 

(stern) Now. 

Good girl, now take my cock in your mouth. 

(stern) All of it. 

There's a dear. You know what to do. 

*moaning* 

Faster

*gasping*

Oh, fuck. Good girl. 

No, don't slow your pace. Show that you want it. Show me that you want my cock. 

(angry) Show me. 

*moaning*

More. Give me more. 

Come on, darling. 

*moaning*

Is that it? Do you want my cock? 

Do you want my cock? 

*panting*

Very well. Very well. You've earned it. 

*kiss*

Spread your legs for me. 

And do not worry, I've got you. I promise that you're as light as a feather in my arms. 

Now, wrap your legs around me. 

Good girl, keep them tight. 

*kiss*

Are you ready?

Very well, I warned you. I'm not holding back. 

*moaning* 

That's right, take my cock. 

(angry) Take it. 

Take it like the goddess you are. 

*kissing*

There's my dear. 

Do you want me? 

Mhmm? 

Do you want me to fuck you? 

(teasing) Well, you know the rule. 

(whisper) Scream for me. 

Yes, darling. Yes. 

Just like that. 

*moaning* 

Oh, darling, are you close? 

Are you ready to cum? 

*gasping*

Do you want me to cum with you, dear? 

Do you want me to cum inside you? 

Yes, yes, darling. I want you so badly. 

*moaning*

Be a good girl now. I need your tight little pussy. 

Are you ready for me to take you? 

Are you ready? 

Oh, cum with me darling. 

*orgasm*

(panting) Oh, darling. Thank you. You were wonderful. 

No, I promise that I could have never imagined anything better. 

*kiss*

And I know that our love must be forbidden. But my offer stands, I will fight every other God if it means staying in your arms for longer. Just say the word. 

(pause)

Very well, I accept your choice. I know that violence is not in your nature, although it is in mine. But, if you wish for peace, then so be it. 

If you don't wish for fighting, I only ask that you allow me to come to your bedside every evening that he is missing. As long as we are gone by dawn, then neither he nor Zeus will ever find it. Can you continue to accept such terms?

*kiss* 

Thank you, darling. Then I best depart. The sun will rise shortly and the risk is too great. I only hope that we might continue our affair soon. 

Goodbye, my love.


End file.
